


The Perfect Shot

by JuulChii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, OT5, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: The night before the release of the highly anticipated An-an magazine with Sakurai Sho on the cover, the other four of Arashi patiently wait for said man to come back. But when they acquire the magazine before its release, they then want to see the poses in real life





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This idea created after talking about the "naked An-an Sho" never left me, and it only got bigger.
> 
> Beta by Kabutenji

“Have you guys seen it already?'

“It hasn't even come out yet, I have no idea how J has it already.”

“I got my sources.”

“Jun-kun is amazing, huh.”

“He just wants to see his dear Sho-chan naked- ouch!”

Aiba laughed as Jun stood up from the couch after giving Nino a small punch on his arm. “You guys want tea? Where did you leave the cooker Leader?”

Ohno wordlessly stood up and joined Jun at the kitchen side of the open space room. Aiba sighed and checked his phone for the umpteenth time.

“Did he say anything?” Nino asked. He lied down on the couch now that the two men left. He curiously looked up to Aiba who was sitting on the smaller couch.

“No.” Aiba clicked his phone off. “Still the same; ‘I'll be at Ohno-kun's place in an hour.'”

Nino clicked his tongue. “He said that two hours ago!”

“Hour and a half,” Jun said while grabbing four mugs. Ohno stared at the water cooker, waiting for it to be finished before he could focus on something else.

“Whatever. Point is, we could've seen the pictures half an hour ago.” Nino leaned the back of his head on his arm and glared at Jun.

“Can't we just see the magazine, Jun?” Aiba asked hopefully.

“No. I promised to look at it after midnight, when it goes on sale.”

“Who cares!” Nino exclaimed. “How would your 'sources' know you looked at it?”

“Yeah!” Aiba agreed, working with Nino to convince Jun. “I think Sho-chan would get embarrassed if we all stare at photos of him naked while he’s here.”

Nino laughed. “That's right. I bet he would even stop us from watching.”

“But he isn't naked, it's not as drastic as everyone thinks,” Jun stated matter-of-factly.

Silence fell. Nino and Aiba's eyes widened at the statement. Jun pursed his lips and suddenly found the bubbling water very interesting as well.

“You've… looked at it,” Aiba stated.

“No,” Jun said quick.

“You've seen it!” Nino accused.

“No!”

“Aiba, hold him while I search his bag!”

Jun ran to the door to the hallway where his bag was but Nino was quicker and slipped past him as Aiba grabbed Jun's arms from behind him.

“Leader, help!” Jun yelled while he struggled. Nino got back to the living room with said bag and fished out the wrapped magazine. The youngest member yelled again but in vain. Ohno was still staring at the boiling water. The cooker made a clicking sound and the water slowly stilled.

“I want beer…”

“Leader!”

*

“Hello!” Sho greeted cheerfully, opening the door and entering the genkan of Ohno's apartment. “I will lock the door, okay?”

He heard a confirmation from Ohno from the other room. Sho grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and locked the door. His shoes joined the other four pairs on the lower leveled floor and he opened the door where the other members are gathered. He found them standing in a half circle with their backs to him.

“What are you looking at?” Sho asked, concluding by the way their heads were lowered that they weren't just staring at the floor. He could vaguely make out a magazine, and he grinned. “Someone brought porn?”

Finally, the guys turned towards him, but looking at their faces, Sho couldn't tell if he was right or wrong.

“Something like that,” Aiba said calmly.

Sho had no idea why they all looked at him so seriously. “Then what is it, show me,” he weakly laughed. But he soon wished he didn't ask when Nino raised the object of their attention and Sho saw it was the magazine he did a shooting for a few weeks before. One look at the cover will tell you what this edition of An-an with Sakurai Sho had to offer; a topless Sho looking suggestively in the camera, leaning back on his arms. His hair, accessories, and the lightning were on point, but your eyes unconsciously wander to his chest and abdomen.

“…eh?” Sho let out. “How did you get it already?”

“Does it matter?” Nino said quickly before Jun had the chance to open his mouth. “It's not like we would never see it, right?”

“That's true, but…” Sho scratched his head. “It's a bit… awkward that you're all looking at it here, and…”

“See? I told you Sho-chan would get embarrassed!” Aiba said.

“You don't want us to see it?” Ohno asked taking a sip from his tea. In the end he was the only person who made a cup.

“No, no,” Sho waved his hand. “You guys see me naked all the time!” He began to stammer as he saw Ohno pouting, Jun raising an eyebrow and Nino frowning. “I should actually be the least uncomfortable being naked around you all! Shooting this was one of the most awkward things I had to do for work. I bet you can see it in my expressions that I'm not feeling comfortable–”

“But you are with us, right?” Jun cut him off.

Sho blinked. “Hm? Yes, of course I am.”

“Then show us.”

Now it was Sho's time to raise his eyebrows. “Ha?”

“Don't you want to make the perfect shot?”

Sho stared long at Jun's stern expression. He was serious. Even the other members looked at him with an almost hopeful expression. He eventually sighed in defeat and held his forehead with his hand.

“Okay fine. I don't know where you want to go with this, but I guess I owe you a good shot of this highly anticipated shooting. Though I didn't think you of all people would ask this.” He murmured the last words, but the other members beamed.

Sho freed his tie, unbuttoned his white shirt and soon he was half naked in the poorly lit living room. When his hand was around his belt he wavered but the curt nod of Aiba and Ohno biting his lip made him unbuckled it and remove his slacks as well. Sho shivered because of the cold and the nerves. He removed his wristwatch and socks leisurely, taking small glimpses at the members. He noticed Nino clenching his fists and Jun wetting his lips.

Now down to just boxers, Sho swallowed and trembled as he stepped towards the large brown couch and sat down. He saw Aiba's eyes checking his whole body, Jun furrowing his brows and Ohno's eyes were fixed on his hips and below. Nino opened the magazine and pointed at a page where the man was leaning on one arm while the other was behind his head. And Sho did just that.

“He looks way prettier in real life, doesn't he?” Aiba said suddenly.

If Sho weren't already blushing, he definitely felt the blood rush to his face now. He shut his eyes and let out a small whimper.

“How come we caused a commotion about a magazine, when the real thing is so close to us?” he heard Jun say with a tint of a sly smile.

Sho dropped his pose with an annoyed grunt. “Are you only doing this to laugh at me?” He tried to sound offended, but he hid his face behind his hands to avoid showing how overwhelmed he was.

“Eh? No we are serious, Sho-chan!” Nino said quickly, a bit too loud. He elbowed Aiba’s ribs to hide his own embarrassment and just because he stood next to him. Nino coughed, and one could notice his red ears instantly. With a much lower voice he added “But you really do look… good.”

Sho looked up at that. Rubbing his side, Aiba nodded with his own flushed face. Jun had his arms crossed, but he sincerely gave a nod as well. Ohno still hadn't said a thing yet but his eyes were dark on Sho. To break an awkward silence, Nino and Aiba started to ramble and Jun snarled at the two how stupid they were sounding. They stopped when Ohno abruptly stepped towards the couch. The three youngest and Sho could only stare in silence as the leader plopped next to him, eyes intense.

You could hear a pin drop. The only sound Sho heard was the beating of his own heart and the breathing of Ohno whose face got very close to him. He swallowed and opened his mouth to blurt any word to break this moment, when all of a sudden lips were on his and he gave a loud startled moan.

Nino shrieked and Aiba cheered as Ohno pressed his lips hard against Sho. His hand was on the back of Sho's head, keeping him close. He licked Sho's lips and the feeling made Sho gasp, only for Ohno to take this chance and plunged his tongue inside Sho's mouth. Sho's senses were filled with Ohno. His taste, his smell, the feeling of his soft lips and wet tongue, the sounds of the man's soft moans. He loved it.

While Ohno was devouring him, he forgot the three standing men staring in awe at this scene. When Ohno finally let go of him, Sho gasped for air and looked hazily at the dark eyes of the older man.

“You are pretty, Sho-kun.”

“Satoshi…” Sho whispered, but he couldn't give more attention to him as he felt someone kneeling between his legs.

“I am joining too if you don't mind,” Aiba smiled. Sho emitted a sound of surprise and questionably looked at him and the other two standing man. Sho wanted a confirmation if they were all willing to go through with whatever was going to happen. Nino and Jun saw his concern and nodded. Aiba smiled and winked.

“You guys…” Sho scoffed. He had no idea how he got four men around him, asking (and demanding) for his attention. He smiled. “You are all idiots.”

“Less talking and more action please,” Nino said while he was undressing Jun. Aiba pulled Sho's boxers down and removed his own sweater. Sho tugged at Ohno's long sleeved shirt which made him chuckle. Sho was about to help him undress when an electric wave pushed him back in the couch.

“Aiba!” Sho gasped as the man licked his dick. Aiba laughed at the scream and held the half erect rod in his hand.

“Yes?”

Sho bit his lip at the sight of a half-naked Aiba Masaki who continued licking the sides of him up and down. His long dark bangs hid a bit of his face as he left his dick glistening and standing hard, and Sho let out a deep breath of satisfaction.

Nino and Jun, both down to their underwear, joined in, Jun next to Aiba and Nino and the other side of Sho on the couch. Jun complained to Aiba that he was going too fast and he continued to satisfy Sho with his hand while Aiba took off his trousers. Sho had no complaint as Jun's warm hand felt amazing as well.

Sho wanted to help Ohno out of his pants but got distracted again by Nino's hand forcing him to turn his head. Nino smirked at him, eyes playfully glittering. Sho raised an eyebrow as a challenge and Nino took it by placing his lips on him. Sho pinched Nino's nipple and he hummed a moan in his mouth as Sho felt bolder and licked the inside of the smaller man's mouth. Nino tasted amazing, and the added hand of Aiba on his dick made him move his lips more desperately.

“Jun,” Ohno murmured after sliding out his pants. Jun nudged to his bag behind him while fixing his bangs with his finger. Ohno jumped up and walked to it. Jun continued concentrating on Sho, stroking him while leaving a trail of wet kisses and licking his inner thigh. Jun moved his hand to the lower part when Aiba wrapped his mouth around him again. Sho’s breathing hitched by these attention and bit Nino’s lip that made him whine. Nino whispered Sho's name breathily as Sho cursed. His arousal got more fierce and he began to attack Nino's throat, who let out a sigh.

He faintly registered Ohno returning and lifting his leg to rest on his lap. The kisses of Aiba and Jun stopped and before he could check why, a wet finger prodded his hole. Sho grunted. Ohno softly shushed him in his ear as he moved his index finger in and out, smearing his hole with lube from his finger.

“What else do you have in that bag of yours?” Nino grinned at Jun. Jun ignored him and instead left feathery kisses on Sho's inner thigh again when Ohno added another finger. Aiba meanwhile pulled Ohno's boxers down and worked both his hands on him. Sho started licking downwards towards Nino's collarbone and nipples and the smaller man bit his lip to not let out a moan.

A third digit was added, this one by Jun. It felt warmer and was a bit thicker than Ohno’s. They were moving in opposite directions which made Sho’s senses crazy. He grunted again and tried to relieve his discomfort by biting Nino's throat. The latter cursed but then whispered his name in delight.

Ohno lightly pushed Sho down when his and Jun's finger got out of the now gaping hole. Nino jumped off the couch to make more space and Aiba got a condom and wrapped it on Ohno. Sho lied now on his side with his left leg held in the air by Ohno. He covered his now standing dick with lube and slowly inserted it in Sho.

“Oh… shit,” Sho breathed out. He never felt so full inside. The stretching and pain definitely felt foreign. When half of Ohno's dick was inside, he slowly pulled out and got back in, each time deeper and deeper. The easier Ohno got to move inside him, the better it felt. Sho's mind was swarmed with thoughts that Ohno Satoshi was fucking him on his couch. His moans got louder as pleasure filled his body. It got even more so when Nino licked his nipple and Aiba got back to sucking his red pulsating member.

Sho opened his eyes which he had closed by all the sudden pleasures and saw Jun kneeling in front of him. His face was flushed and a noticeable bulge has formed in his boxers. Sho moaned at the thought of Jun getting hard of seeing him getting fucked and licked his lips. Without words Jun lowered his boxers and he swiftly slid his rod in Sho's mouth.

Over his whole body Sho had someone pleasuring him. The taste of Matsumoto Jun's dick was salty but Jun-like. Jun sighed and stroked Sho's hair as he moved his hips slowly. He closed his eyes and hissed when Sho sucked the moment Jun moved back.

Nino caressed his back and licked and kissed his chest. Aiba worked on him so well he felt his climax almost coming, but he didn't know how to let him know. The boiling feeling in his gut got out of hand when Ohno hit his prostate hard. Sho moaned loudly at the waves of ecstasy he felt again and again. He felt Aiba leaving his member with a loud pop when he came. Sho pushed Jun out of him so he could breath. He has never come this hard, and he was almost feeling like passing out.

Ohno gasped on top of him as he stilled his movement for a bit. Nino and Aiba stared at the amount of come Sho spilled on Aiba's hand and chest.

“That felt amazing,” Sho mumbled, tired but content. He was lying on his stomach now with his head facing the three, hair sticking on his sweaty face. “How are you guys so good at this. What did I do to deserve this?” His face then contorted when Ohno started moving again, fastening to the pace he had before. Sho groaned when his sweet spot was hit again. “S… Satoshi,” he let out wearily.

Jun stroked Sho's sweaty hair from his face. “We all love you, Sho,” Jun smiled. 

“Jun…”

Jun opened Sho's mouth by pushing his thumb on Sho's lower teeth and slid his hard dick back in the heat.

Nino huffed. “Such a tsundere.”

Aiba wiped his hand off on a random shirt on the floor. The two friends looked at each other while the moaning sounds of the other three men filled the room. Aiba seemed to have an idea and his eyes sparkled.

“Ever done 69, Nino-chan?”

While Nino on Aiba prepared themselves in the corner, Sho barely noticed what was happening around him. He heard some giggling and shouts but the assaults in his ass and mouth were keeping him engaged. Jun grinned every time he pushed in deeper and made Sho gag, but as an apology he caressed his neck and stroked behind his ear. Sho was drooling and soon felt his jaw aching and he let out a small whine after every movement. Fortunately the taste began to be more tangy and the thrusts faster, letting him know he was close. Jun made a low groan and whispered Sho's name. He pulled on his hair and banged his mouth hard.

Behind Sho he could hear Ohno's breathing also quickening. He squeezed Sho's ass, licked his lips and pounded harshly in him. Sho let out a small cry as the friction of his cock against the couch made him more aroused in combination with Ohno hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. When Sho didn't think he could take it anymore, the pounding came to a halt as Ohno came with a loud growl. Sho moaned at how deep Ohno was inside him, and the vibration on his cock almost pushed Jun to his climax. He pulled out of Sho's mouth and came while jerking himself off with quick strokes. A bit of come wetted Sho's face that mixed with his sweat. Jun stared at this image before collapsing on his back, chest heaving. Ohno, still inside Sho, found comfort on the man under him and let himself fall on the warm body.

“That was good,” Ohno sighed content. The men stayed like that for a minute until Jun got up. This was the signal for Ohno. Sho gasped when Ohno pulled out of him. He knotted the filled condom and walked to the bathroom with Jun.

Sho could only lie down in the same position. His mouth and ass ached and he felt the come sliding off his face. His face was flushed because again he was turned on. Sho gulped the aftertaste of Jun. His ass felt empty. While he first wished for the brute assault to stop, he couldn't help but miss those sensations.

“I thought you guys loved me,” Sho mumbled, his face half covered on the couch, when the two got back.

Jun clicked his tongue. “In relationships, you give and receive. Or did you think this night revolved only around you?”

“Well…” Sho shrugged. Both Jun and Ohno wore fresh underwear. Ohno helped Sho turn on his back (“my ass!”) and with a wet washcloth cleaned the mess off Sho's face. Ohno planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sho smiled warmly, but shivered when Ohno stroked his arousal lightly with his fingers.

“What to do with this, hm?” Ohno asked playfully.

Sho had a few ideas himself, but before he could name them a loud voice broke the calm ambience.

“What about dessert?”

A grinning Aiba jumped in front of them, holding a slightly embarrassed Nino between his shoulders. Sho totally forgot about them, being a bit occupied himself. Aiba grabbed Sho's arms and excitedly helped him sit up. He then nudged to Nino, who rolled his eyes but determinedly began to sit on Sho's lap with his knees next to Sho's legs. When Nino got a hold of Sho's dick, Sho understood where this was going.

“Are you sure, Nino?” he asked concerned.

“No worries, this guy got it all planned,” Nino said, meaning Aiba. “He prepared me and stuff.” He received the unwrapped condom from Aiba and enfolded Sho in it. Nino then stared at Sho. “Unless you don't want me to.”

In his head, Sho thanked Aiba a dozen times as he kissed Nino full on the lips. Nino blushed after parting and immediately called for lube, staring away from Sho's warm eyes. Aiba passed it on and hopped on the couch standing. With pleading eyes he looked at Sho with his hard cock pointing to his face, angry red by the blow job he just received from Nino. Meanwhile the oldest and the youngest member were sitting on the other couch and intently watched the scene unfold.

When finished, Nino held on Sho's broad shoulders and hoisted his hips up. Sho held Aiba with his hand and stroked but he didn't want to miss the action in front of him. Nino licked his lips, breathed out and then slowly lowered himself while steadying Sho's dick with his hand.

Being inside someone was a whole different feeling than someone else being inside you. Sho gasped and held himself back from wanting to slam right in Nino's body. Ninomiya Kazunari was tight, warm, soft and inviting. Nino held his breath and closed his eyes shut as he slowly let Sho insert in him. Nino's breathing hitched when he got up and while he gradually found his own rhythm, Sho's left hand began to work on Aiba who soon hummed in pleasure. Aiba didn't want to disturb what was going on under him so he was happy with what he had now, while of course attentively watching.

Sho groaned as Nino got faster. The smaller man was bouncing off of him, gripping harder on Sho's shoulders and moaning in a high pitched voice. Sho placed his other hand under Nino's chin so that he looked at him instead of down and kissed his swollen lips. Nino let out a long moan when Sho's hips joined his pace, slamming hard back in him. Sho bit Nino's lower lip as he needed to place his free hand on Nino's small hip for support, pushing in harder and harder. Nino now began to scream Sho's name. He jerked himself off and let Sho take over the rhythm and after a minute came hard on his hand and both their abdomens. Nino hugged Sho tight to get them as close together as possible, bodies sticky and sweaty.

With a few hard thrusts and a grunt, Sho came inside Nino. The explosion of pleasure and coming for a second time gave his body an incredible rush of satisfaction and exhaustion. He wanted to stay in the position of hugging Nino back and sniffing his scent while staying inside of him. He wasn't aware that Nino was finishing Aiba off when Sho's arm got tired. Nino whispered his name and Sho turned his head, only to get a dick shoved in his mouth. Sho didn't struggle but grunted in dissatisfaction. Nino chuckled and pressed a kiss on his cheek to cheer him on. Aiba pushed in fast, sweat rolling of his face as his long stamina began to wear out. Sho fortunately didn't have to do much as after a few thrusts, the man hissed and pulled out, jerked off and his come joined Nino's on Sho.

Aiba fell on his knees and giggled. “You look a bit annoyed Sho-chan. Aren't you satisfied after everything we did?”

“Satisfied? I feel assaulted,” Sho groaned. His jaw hurt again, and on various places on his body he felt pain and discomfort.

“Don't be such a drama queen,” Nino frowned. “You liked it.”

Nino got off Sho and Aiba came quick to his rescue to hold him straight up when his knees couldn't hold him.

“We're gonna use your bathroom, Leader,” Nino stated when the two turned around and walked away. Ohno hummed, playing with his phone. Jun got up as well, saying he was going to prepare the futon. Sho was a bit confused for a moment what to do, knotting the filled condom but contemplating if he wanted to get up, when Nino snarled to him to come as well. The three took a shower together, Nino and Sho sitting down and Aiba standing up and using the showerhead for all three of them. When done, Nino stole three boxers for them to wear out of Ohno's wardrobe and they walked to the living room and found Ohno and Jun already lying down in the futon. There were five lined up next to each other. Aiba pushed Sho next to Ohno in the middle and Nino claimed his other side.

“So here we are. Arashi, almost naked, sleeping close to each other in a futon,” Sho announced. Ohno and Aiba sniggered.

“We somehow got in this situation, huh,” Jun sighed.

“Don't pretend you had no say in this, you wanted this as much as us,” Nino murmured.

“We all wanted this,” Ohno cut them off before a heated discussion began. “We just never… really went for it, I guess.”

“Does that mean that when the next member gets featured in An-an, we get to do this this again?” Aiba asked hopeful.

Sho laughed and Nino slapped Aiba's head. “Idiot, that's not how it works!”

“Sorry,” Aiba grinned.

It got quiet. The men stared in the dark at the dimly lit ceiling from the illuminations outside. They listened to the sound of the fridge humming softly. They were tired but their minds were filled with the event that just happened, and the strong desire to not lose this new bond.

“I think… we'll see how this goes, as long as we keep doing what we always did,” Sho mumbled. “When the time and place is right, we can always, like, do this again, right?”

The others nodded and hummed in agreement. Sho felt Ohno lightly pinching his hand and Nino stroking his other one. He heard Jun murmur good night and a bit too loud of an answer from Aiba. With the overflowing love and care of the members so close to him, Sho fell asleep.


End file.
